danganronpafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Галерея:Абсолютный Самозванец
Дизайн Официальный дизайн Concept Art Ultimate Imposter.png|Абсолютный Самозванец в роли Бьякуи Тогами в Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Ultimate Imposter.jpg|Абсолютный Самозванец в роли Рёты Митарая. Imposter DR3 Design.jpg|Дизайн Самозванца в Сторона: Отчаяние. Бета дизайн tumblr_inline_mlzzkvQqFv1qz4rgp.jpg|Бета дизайн Абсолютного Самозванца. Early Twogami.png|Ранний дизайн Абсолютного Самозванца. Аниме Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Отчаяние Трейлер RemnantsTrailer.jpg|Остатки Отчаяния. Intro SHSL Imposter.gif|Представление Абсолютного Самозванца. Опенинг Ultimate Imposter and Ryota DR3 Opening.jpg|Абсолютный Самозванец и Рёта Митарай в опенинге. Imposter_and_Mitarai_opening_2.png|Абсолютный Самозванец и Рёта в опенинге Эпизода 06. Эпизод 01 Ultimate Imposter introduction.jpg|Абсолютный Самозванец паникует, услышав стук в дверь. Ultimate Imposter attempted escape.jpg|Абсолютный Самозванец пытается сбежать от классной руководительницы, Чисы Юкизомэ. Yukizome tied Ultimate Imposter.jpg|Неудавшаяся попытка побега Абсолютного Самозванца от Чисы. Class 77th.jpg|Абсолютный Самозванец в классе с одноклассниками. Эпизод 02 Chiaki UI.png|Абсолютный Самозванец и Чиаки Нанами изолируют себя от остального класса. Эпизод 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Абсолютный Самозванец с одноклассниками удивляет учительницу. Chisa class reunion.png|Абсолютный Самозванец на вечеринке, устроенной в честь возвращений Чисы. Ryota & UI.png|Абсолютный Самозванец пытается убедить Рёту не перенапрягаться. Imposter brought Tsumiki.jpg|Абсолютный Самозванец несет Микан Цумики в комнату Рёты. Ryota meets UI.png|Рёта встречает Абсолютного Самозванца. Impostor as Twogami.png|Самозванец в виде Бьякуи Тогами во флешбэке. Imposter Twogami DR3.jpg|Представление Абсолютного Самозванца (в роли Бьякуи). Mikan thanking Imposter.PNG|Микан благодарит Абсолютного Самозванца за его доверие. Эпизод 07 Imposter asking Tsumiki.jpg|Абсолютный Самозванец говорит Микан Цумики, что Рёта ушёл. Эпизод 10 Brainwashed Class 77-B.png|Абсолютный Самозванец плачет после смерти Чиаки Нанами. Class 77 Despair.png|Абсолютный Самозванец и его одноклассники впадают в отчаяние после смерти Чиаки и промывания мозгов. Эндинг danganronpa.jpg|Рождество. Summer Sleep.jpg|Экскурсия. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Пробежка. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Пикник. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Воспоминания. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Будущее Эпизод 01 RemnantsDespair.png|Остатки Отчаяния. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Надежда Kyousuke with his imposter.png|Абсолютный Самозванец помогает Кёсукэ, пока выдаёт себя за него. Class 77-B.jpg|Абсолютный Самозванец с одноклассниками противостоит Рёте Митарай. Imposter comforting Mitarai.JPG|Абсолютный Самозванец успокаивает Рёту. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Абсолютный Самозванец притворяется ответственным за Финальную Убийственную Игру. Ibuki, Ryota, Imposter.png|Ибуки насильно кормит Рёту, в то время как Абсолютный Самозванец радуется тому, что Рёта вспомнил свой девиз. Игра Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Опенинг Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-18h41m09s109.png|Абсолютный Самозванец в опенинге игры. Пролог First Met.jpg|Абсолютный Самозванец в таинственной классной комнате. Introduction Twogami.jpg|Представление Абсолютного Самозванца. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|Начало "убийственной игры". Глава 1 51_4151.jpg|Абсолютный Самозванец наблюдает за одноклассниками на своей вечеринке. Togami food lol.gif|Абсолютный Самозванец ест мясо, чтобы убрать вертелы. Event 39 (2).png|Аканэ Овари и Махиру Коидзуми злятся на Абсолютного Самозванца. Imposterdeath.jpg|Труп Абсолютного Самозванца под столом. Event 46.png|Изображение перед первым судом. Специальное tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do1_1280 (1).png|Нижнее бельё Абсолютного Самозванца. i.PNG|Профиль Абсолютного Самозванца. Манга Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Super danganronpa 2 ByakuyaD2 in manga.jpg|Раздражённый Абсолютный Самозванец. Everyone's shocked face.png|Реакция на объявление Монокумы, который говорит им убивать друг друга. Everyone before the murder of Monomi.png|Абсолютный Самозванец злится на Монокуму из-за смерти Усами. Nagito and Byakuya staring eachother off.png|Абсолютный Самозванец и Нагито Комаэда смотрят друг на друга. Nagito talking with Twogami about murcders.png|Нагито предупреждает Абсолютного Самозванца о убийстве. Byakuya Twogami's corpse.png|Труп Абсолютного Самозванца. R002.jpg|Нагито с белым силуэтом Абсолютного Самозванца на обложке второй части. Постановки Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~ Byakuyastage.jpg|Костюм Абсолютного Самозванца (Йосуке Ниши) в постановке. ImposterStage.jpg Stagebyakuya.jpg Stagebyakuya3.jpg Stagegroup.jpg|Абсолютный Самозванец с Кадзуичи Содой, Нагито, Хаджимэ Хинатой, Махиру, Соней Невермайнд, Тэрутэру Ханамурой и Гандамом Танакой. Nagitwogami.jpg|Абсолютный Самозванец и Нагито. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage 2017 Stage 2017 Ultimate Imposter.png|Ёсукэ Ниси в роли Абсолютного Самозванца. Официальный арт Danganronpa 2 Imposter DR Reload.png|Официальный арт Абсолютного Самозванца из артбука Danganronpa Reload. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|Промо-арт Dangan Ronpa Reload. HUeUOc7.png|Абсолютный Самозванец на рекламном арте вместе с Аканэ, Хаджимэ и Чиаки Нанами. Danganronpa Reload official art Byakuya and Byakuya D2.jpg|Официальный арт к Danganronpa Reload с настоящим Бякуей. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa Reload. Super Danganronpa 2 Artbook (front cover).jpg|Обложка артбука Danganronpa 2. Danganronpa 3 Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|Промо-арт Отчаяния в Danganronpa 3. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Официальный арт. Официальные страницы Byakuya Togami on the official site.png|Абсолютный Самозванец на официальном сайте Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload. NISA_Twogami.png|Бякуя на официальном английском сайте. ImposterDangan3.png|Профиль Абсолютного Самозванца на официальном сайте Danganronpa 3. Ultimate_Imposter_updated_profile.png|Обновлённый профиль Абсолютного Самозванца, ясно указывающий титул "Самозванец". en:Gallery:Ultimate Imposter Категория:Галереи